NUEVO: Legend of Quetzar
by StevenZ12
Summary: Andre is a 14 Y-O teenager whose dream is to become a pokemon master. After catching a show on Unova news. He decides to embark for Nuevo, A newly discovered pokemon region holding many new species. Can Andre crawl his way to become the best? Contain OC. New pokemon and region rights are for their creators. For the green district arc, OC will be temporary closed'
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo beginning

**Hey everyone, StevenZ12 back in action for another fan fiction. **

**I do hope that this fanfic will turn out better than my first shot, Childhood memories that I'll be continuing later. I am also accepting OC's to make this story even more interesting. **

**Before I start, I would like to do a couple of disclaimers just to be on the legal side… So let's do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own anything related to Pokemon was it names, abilities attacks and mechanics. I do not own the region in which this story will take place. Nuevo and most of its content belongs to Ahmad Collie and the Nuevo crew, of which I am honored to be part of the E4. Here is the FB link for whoever would want to join us there: groups/nuevoleague/**

**I do not own the Pokemon taken from Pokemon Sage Version, a fan game that hold many new Pokemon that I've decided to add to the Nuevo region. This include the Pokemon, pokedex entries, new moves and new abilities. All of this is the property of the designer's group /VP/. I invite you to this site: wiki/CAPX_Wiki in order to visualize the Pokemon that come from this amazing fan game.**

**I also do not own any OC's that you guys will have submitted. They belong to their rightful creators.**

**OH… and one last thing.**

**Speech tag.**

″**.″= Human speech**

″ _**L**_** ″= though process**

″ **.″= Pokemon speech**

″ **(L) ″= Pokemon though process**

***Phew* now that this is done with. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Green Oak town**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at Lentimas town. The mild mountain air was blowing through the trees and bushes while the ever present flock of Pidove and Tranquill flew around, either exercising or preying on the occasional bugs that they would spot.

Since the haunted house incident was cleared some time ago, the town led a very peaceful and pleasant life. It's in this context that Andre was born and raised. Like all boys of his age, He liked sports, outdoors class and of course Pokemon.

He was a fairly good student and from that he gained a little boasting problem. That aside, he graduated from Aspertia City trainer school at age 12 but stayed home during these two years because that his parents found him too young and too hyper let him have the responsibility to travel alone in an unknown region.

During these two years, he trained himself in order to prepare his body to the actual strain of backpack travelling, gaining a good body shape and some girl attention in the process. Not much interested in romance then, he focused on becoming stronger himself and finally at age 14, his mom and little sister gave him the approval he needed in order to travel to whatever region he wanted.

Present time: 3 Days before departure

*(Andre's P.O.V)*

″Yes yes! I'm finally gonna go to my own Pokemon journey. I'll meet new Pokemon, rivals, gym leaders, maybe the love of my life! It's just A-W-E-S-O… Ouch!″ the teen boasted then groaned, his face flat on the floor.

Before him was standing a cute little girl who was grinning evilly, a rolled up newspaper in her right hand. ″You have been spitting dat for 4 days straight Andre! I know you're exited but this is annoying. Calm the Flareon down!″ she added while picking him up, apparently with no effort.

″Why are you so damn strong Miriam?″ The black haired boy whined, rubbing his aching nose.

She giggled mischievously while cracking her knuckles.

″Because I like to be done in by the Excadrill and the Onix in Reversal Mountain. They are awesome for me since they help me train my stamina.″

As Andre gawked at her sister's answer before trying to pick his jaw from the floor where it had fallen, a sweet but commanding voice stopped his sister from keep on babbling about how taking mild Drill Runs and Iron Tail felt so good.

″Ok young girl, that's enough sexual innuendos for one night. Come here and I'll show you how taking Iron Tail from my Steelix and Power Whip from my Tangrowth as she binds you with bind feels like if these dishes aren't done by 8 tonight″

The one who had talked was Erza, my mom. She was a middle aged woman who could compete with Alomomola and Blissey in terms of kindness and heart. Her husband had died from an accident while doing a ranger mission. He was defeated by Heatran and died in the resulting collapse. This death affected us of course, but since father died in an heroic fashion and worked toward the good of both Pokemon and humans, it gave us the strength to push forward.

As for her physical looks, I could safely say that she was pretty. Average boy shape but a fairly well developed chest, beautiful face and marvelous blue eyes that could soothe an angry Primeape in seconds. Her hair was dark blue and flourished down to her back.

Unfortunately, one little thing tarnished her. Since she was in high school, she had a knack for sexual innuendos and she had passed down that trait and skill to her daughter that was already really cute to begin with. Guess what cute girls hot womans do when they possess that skill. They use it to make nearby boys or men head spin, just like Elesa.

In brief, they made my life miserable while I was training since they wondered what girl did I wanted to impress and S…. for me to train like that. I'm still really fond of them however.

″Yes mommy, please. I've been a bad girl!″ She happily skipped to the dishes pool where she started washing them.

I literally face palmed. ″_With relatives like them, who need magazines_? ″ I thought as I turned the TV on to the local Unova news channel.

″_Breaking news! The Nuevo Region finally got its approval and is now officially a member of the Pokemon League congregation. They have amazing Pokemon that very few have discovered. The league there is tough so be ready for the challenge of a lifetime. The plane from Lentimas town will depart in three days at Noon. Don't miss it!″_

I stared at the screen, standing up and completely still.

″…Dre″

″An….…″

*Knot! Andre!*

Snapping back to reality, I remarked that my mom was standing beside me, a grin illuminating her face. ″I suppose you found your region, meister?″ She chuckled while I was rubbing my head from the light knuckle she had hit me with.

″I did. I'm taking on Nuevo and I'm coming back as a boss!″ I eagerly shouted, nearly killing the girls out of shock and cracking some glasses.

″I knew this day would happen″ She added while my sister jumped on my back since she was done playing with them dishes.

″Owwowowow! Did you just became heavier?″ I grunted while trying to keep my back from snapping from the sheer pressure.

Jumping on the occasion, she made a very lewd sound with her eyes on the vague, as if she was remembering something I won't state for the sake of social respect. ″Well, maybe getting gang assaulted by so many Pokemon got me pregnant?″ The blue haired teen chuckled before jumping off my back and heading toward Reversal mountain like she did each evening.

″There she go again…″ I sighed before hugging mom and going to my room to play some Pokemon games.

*Departure day: 9AM*

…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzNuevozzzzz…

″I can't believe he is still sleeping like a full Snorlax″ Miriam whispered, unable to believe that her brother overslept on such a day. Then she realized that it was the last time she would see him in a while so she gently lean on him and kissed his forehead, making him smile in his sleep… then floored a newspaper on his stomach.

″Rise and Shine sleepyhead!″ She cheerfully shouted while the actual victim shot out of his bed, gasping for air.

″You little blue storm! I will make you scream so much even mom's Tangrowth will be surprised!″ Andre shouted before realizing that he had made an innuendo for the first time.

The resulting embarrassed moment passed, he saw that her sister was looking at him and at his backpack with sad eyes. Without a word, she went and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his neck and mumbling about how she was sad to see him leave and to be careful.

Two little streams of tears formed as Andre hugged her sister back with the same force, running his hand through her hair, calming her down. Same for mom.

After having bid his farewell to his house, Andre and his family went to the Lentimas airport and eventually, the departure time was announced.

″Well girls, don't mess up to badly while I'm away.″ Andre joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

And he actually succeeded. Both women gave him a smack to the head and propelled him illico to the greyish floor before his sister's mad reflex picked him up. They then kissed him on both cheek, one each while cuddling in one big family hug.

″Thanks girls, really!″ The black haired boy added, feeling the weight that was pressing his heart vanish into thin air.

″All passengers of Air Unova, please take a seat to Nuevo green district Green Oak town″

Thrusting a fist forward, A

ndre shouted! ″I'm going to Nuevo! And I'm coming back as the champ Mom and Sis!″

″We love you Andre! Take care and if possible get L-A-I-D″ They shouted as loud as they could, making the poor boy's face redder than a tamato berry.

End of Chapter.

**StevenZ12:**

**Whew there it is, the foundation for another adventure. Andre is finally freed form a sexual innuendo pun world to discover adventure on the other. What adventure awaits for him there. Stay tuned!**

**By the way I'm accepting OC's in order to make the story character grow. Here is how I'd like them to be submitted.**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Occupation ( Trainer, Photographer, Coordinator, Ranger, Rival, Goon or anything else suitable):**

**Starter Pokemon:**

**Foreseeable Pokemon team:**

**Background bios:**

**Trivia ( If you have any commentaries on your OC please write them here) :**

**Thanks for reading and Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to update at a steady pace. Please feel free to Rate, Review and Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fox and Snow

**StevenZ12: Hello y'all, StevenZ12 here. First things first I'd like to thanks all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect that. It gives me even more motivation to keep it going. Also I have to add that I don't own the characters that comes from Pokemon Sage. They belong to the designer group /VP/. **

**In the last chapter, Andre left family and friends to embark to a new Pokemon region. What adventure awaits for our teen hero. Well gentlemen and Ladies, let's find out.**

**Chapter 2: Fox and Snow**

″_We love you Andre! Take care and if possible get L-A-I-D_″

These words had been ringing though Andre's mind for quite some time. Many fellow air travellers looked at him with very amused eyes and some of them even bluntly laughed at him, although he decided to let it be. While ruminating his thought in the WC's, he looked at his plane ticket, gracefully paid by his mother, to get his seat number.

(Andre's P.O.V)

″_Ok! Seat number 12A second class, manifest your presence.__**″ **_I though while searching through countless seats.

I searched and searched for a long time, unable to find the seat in question.

(*whistles- whistles*)

″_Passengers of the Line Lentimas-Green Oak town. Please find your seat, the plane will go up in 5 minutes. If you don't want to get ejected and fly for 6 hours on my Swanna, get in your seat now!_″ a cheerful young woman voice warned, almost like she wanted that to arrive just to have a good laugh.

″This is great! Now I have to get all stressed up″ I groaned, not wanting to run. I peeled my eyes and finally managed to find the 12 row then the 12A seat who was by the window… just on time as Skyla, because I knew it was her, started her 1 minute countdown

After a breather, I pulled out a Pokemon adventure manga from my backpack and started to read it since I had decided to leave all my electronics at home since I considered that adventure as the beginning of a new life.

However, lady peace didn't want me to quiet down just yet, as I heard: ″12B! 12B! Please help me! ″ a voice said while tripping right beside me.

″Watch it!″ I warned as I moved, catching her in mid-air. It took both of us a little time to actually understand the very ″romantic cliché″ moment that was happening.

″Th...Thank you mister! ″ the girl thanked while blushing a little, blush that my entire soul wanted to interpret as embarrassment. She then picked herself up and sat beside me since the plane was getting on.

This is when my education kicked in. As a natural ladies man, I simply replied ″No problem, just thought I wouldn't let a teenager have the floor as a first kiss subject.″

″Hahaha you're funny. I quite like that.″ the girl giggled while seemingly get the dirt off her clothes.

″Trust me, I can't help it with the crazy family I have″ I replied, grinning in relief since I felt like I wasn't the only one who almost made a fool of himself at the beginning of a plane trip to nowhere.

″Well I don't have much of a family, my mom is all I have left″ she said, her voice trailing off.

Out of sympathy by the innuendo, I gently put my hands on top of hers. I also took the time to actually have a better look at her and to be honest with you all, she was hot. She was wearing a white and bluish silver shirt and light blue jeans.

That rather fresh clothing was completed with pale silver fingerless gloves. She also had a white backpack. Yeah, if I would go to Driftveil's or Castelia's slumps and use the slang terms used in the streets, I would say that she had swag. But more than her clothes, her physical features were simply stunning but how so unusual. First it was her eyes. Since she was obviously a teenager, the ″curves″ department wasn't that worth looking for.

So, as stated by Erza herself, beauty around that age was ″measured″ by eyes, hair, skin and heart. And God Bird she had them. Coming back to her eyes, they had an unusual color scheme and I somehow knew that this weren't just well designed contact glasses like the one from the faraway Kalos region. They were crystal silver. They had that kind of mesmerizing glint that magnetized people and like human generally do when they are deeply surprised, well they stare.

While seemingly looking at her indirectly, I manage to take a hint about her hair. White. Just like the snow that covered Aspertia on winters. The kind of white that when taken freshly outta the laundry, shines brightly on the clothesline. Yeah, all of this blabbering just to say that I found her pretty and it took a lot of my resolve to get my eyes away from her without blushing.

It was for nothing because I found that she was saddened by mentioning it. Then she rose her head and looked at me. I understood the ″power″ behind these eyes. It's like her eyes reflected a little sadness and were silently begging for comfort. I just couldn't refuse that plea, it sounds girly yeah, but she was too cute right now.

″I'm sorry.″ I muttered while pulling her into a hug. I truly expected her to get me off pronto. I was out of my mind, of course. I mean I was a stranger that she just met less than 10 minutes ago. But instead, she settled in my arms an even allowed herself to shed some tears. Machinally, I ran my hands in her hair and I'll be honest. I enjoyed the touch. She obviously kept care of her hair. Anyway, it seems that all this goody-mushy moment paid off because I felt her becoming calmer as her hugging became a smidgeon on the tight side.

″Thanks you a lot… hum…″ she started before jumping outta my arms in realisation. ″ I didn't even ask you your name! ″

″_Thanks Arceus she was attached to that seat. I don't think any Blaziken could have jumped that high_.″ I though while drying a sweat drop before I answered: ″My name is Bond, Andre Bond″ I informed, dead serious. Of course it wasn't my last name like a Slowpoke will never be as smart as a Slowking. But I wanted to see her reaction.

″Really? You're relative with that famous cartoon hero?″ She asked before stopping laughing and looking right into my eyes. ″Now mister what is your real name? She asked, dead serious as well.

It happened again. It felt like her eyes could pierce my skull open and pry on any answers I could give. Needless to say that I gave her my last time pronto without even stuttering: Aegis.

″Andre Cautemoc Aegis? That's a rather unusual name″ The white haired teen remarked, pensively playing with a tread of hair.

″Yeah, my mom always had a knack for exotic names″ I explained while noticing a luxury ball sitting on her belt.

″So what is your name and who is that Pokemon inside the ball?″ I asked while chowing on some chips I had bought. Before I could offer some to the teen sitting beside me, she helped herself with a handful. ″Hum…hmmmm. BBQ! My all time favorite″ She spitted while savoring the chips flavor.

I sweat dropped at her antics, but let it slide. Once she had finished preying on my poor chips, she replied ″My name is Snow Nightshade and I'm from the Unova region and this is my partner Vulpix.″

I was already surprised and her stunning appearance but I guess lady life decided to kill my poor heart on the plane of fate. She released a little fox like Pokemon who had six tails. The baby fox Pokemon stretched and growled cutely while nuzzling Snow's chest.

After some memory check, I managed to identify the Pokemon standing, or rather rolling before me. It was a Vulpix. This is then I froze. That Vulpix was NOT like all the little red furballs I knew. It had a slightly golden tint. Seeing my disbelieving gaze, Snow didn't lose any time explaining.

″I see that you have remarked the little difference about my Vulpix. She's marvelous isn't she?″ She asked while petting the little fire type Pokemon. ″I received this Vulpix from an egg by my mother. She has been my best friend ever since.″ She explained while I petting the little fox Pokemon myself.

″That's a great story. So I guess you will be competing in Nuevo's league as well?″ I asked, rather curious to see if I would get a rival on the get-go and relieved to see that her mood had turned cheerful once more.

″Heck yeah! You can be sure about that Andre!″ She shouted, followed by a very eager battle cry from Vulpix, who looked quite strong even though she was a young baby lupus.

As on cue, the plane started shaking rather violently and the scared Vulpix returned herself illico to her pokeball.

(*Whistles-Whistles*)

″For Arceus's sake! Can't I have one flight where I don't have these !&?&*&*((()()ing turbulances. This is getting annoying!″ An angry female pilot voice grumbled rather loudly while spewing some very creative and colorful swears that I won't tell to stay publicly correct. ″Captain Skyla, you're like on.″ Her co-pilot reminded her.

″Oops, sorry about that dear passengers, we are currently passing through a turbulence zone due to the hotter climate of the Hoenn region. The flight course haven't been modified and we should arrive to Green Oak town in 3 hours. Captain Skyla Over!″ She reassured quickly before turning off the mic.

*RUMBLERUMBLERUMBLE*

The turbulence they said. I felt like our plane was assaulted by a multitude of flying Pokemon angry that we would have interfered with their migration line. It kept shaking like apocalypse for several minutes before it quieted down.

″Heck! That was some wild thrashing out there!″ I said, rubbing my sore neck.

″You can count on plane rides to do a free rodeo, was what my mom said to me before I leave. She was right.″ Snow added, slowly getting all her senses back.

I yawned a little and told Snow that I would rest a little. Long term plane rides always had this effect of drowsiness on some people. She agreed and sent back her Vulpix who fell instantly asleep on her lap.

(Snow's P.O.V.)

That was my first Pokemon journey and I had already started to fumble. Thanks Arceus I was able to find my seat and to be honest a rather cute boy as well. His name was Andre and he was funny but also compassionate, picking things really quickly. I never found a stranger able to quell my sadness down whenever I would remember that I had lost my Father and had no siblings.

After the wombo rumble, my travelling companion drifted off to sleep and even if I was drowsy myself, I took my time to ″study″ him. He did looked handsome. Dark-blue hair a tad spiky, topped by a limited edition Pokemon league blue and black hat, a black travelling backpack that went along well with his marine blue sport pants and jacket. Under the said jacket he had a black shirt that almost allowed his birthing 4 pack appear and from his hug earlier, I felt his well kept biceps and chest. This thought made me go red like a Scizor, thanks god he was asleep.

He wasn't any Mr. Muscles, but he was in good shape. His body aside, I was greatly surprised that for a teenager, he was compassionate and kind, since my mom told me many times that most teenagers that kept their body fit like that only did it for boasting or fangirl searching.

It worked, but they weren't much of a person individually. The examination done, I smiled at my sleeping Vulpix and drifted off to sleep as well.

(3. hours later)

(Andre's P.O.V)

″And….″

″Andr…″

″No mom, 5 more minutes please″ I grumbled.

_Shhhhh… Whack!_ ″Pix!″

Something that smelled like burnt bacon slowly made me go back to the real world… until I was wacked by 6 tails.

″Owowowow why does this keep happening to me?″ I jumped up, hitting the ceiling board since my security belt was undid. This made me face plant once more, cracking Snow up like a laughing version of Teeter Dance.

Picking myself up, I grumbled about the fact that this wasn't funny before rubbing my aching head.

″The plane arrived 20 minutes ago you Snorlax!″ Skyla informed, rollin' on da floor like it was nobody's business.

″We tried everything. From shaking you to hum…to…″ The crystal eyed girl started, trying to hold back a burst of laughter.

″To what exactly? ″ I asked, uneasy at the reason why she looked like she would burst into laughter at any moment.

″You should have a look to your left sleeve man.″ Skyla indicated, her cheeks puffed up like a Jigglypuff, ready to burst anytime.

″What can be so funny about some slee… WHAT OMGOMGOMG!″ I shouted, seeing that 6 singed marks were printed on them, and they were not dead yet, meaning that my left arm was threatened by fire if I didn't do something quick. Both girls hugged themselves in laughter while I did the rolling bacon dance to die the sears up thanks to the fireproof carpets on the plane's floor.

″This is not funny!″ I whined once the fire alert had passed. ″My beautiful jacket is ruined now.″

″Then next time don't oversleep, or maybe you would like to be the one turning on the heat by being the source of it?″ Snow threatened while her Vulpix shouted her name in a ″(You'd better be ready for some fireworks!)″ fashion.

″Yes mother…″ I groaned, giving up on her. I knew they had me beat. ″_Note to self: never take any girls for granted, they are way stronger and craftier that you'll ever be_.̋

Skyla laughed at their antics and told them to take their backpack and leave, since she wanted to sightsee a little bit in town since it was her first time in Nuevo.

″Good luck on your journey lovebirds!″ wished the flying type mistress while winking at us as she went for the Green Oak mall.

Both of us wildly blushed and denied the fact out loud. Then I walked around the airport in order to find information about the whereabouts of the Nuevo Research Lab located directed by Professor Forrest Sequoia.

″Hey… wait for me!″ The white haired teen panted while running toward me. ″You do know it's rude to leave a female acquaintance behind do you?″ She complained, putting her hands on her hips while Vulpix growled her disapproval with a swift ″(Pix!)″

″I guess I was a little too eager!″ Sorry about that.″ I apologized while scratching my head a little, a little embarrassed at my childish behaviors.

Snow didn't seems too bothered by that. ″Don't worry, I'll forgive you if you allow me to join you in your adventure.″ She said, her eyes big like munchlax's appetite.

I couldn't have refused even if I wanted to. So I logically answered ″Yes, why not? The more the merrier I say.″

″Hurray! You heard that Vulpix, we get to have travelling companions!″ She jubilated, holding her Vulpix high in the sky.

The fox Pokemon looked at me and huffed while proudly raising her head up, as if she wanted to say: ″(This human doesn't have my approval yet.)″

″ Sorry about that, Andre, my vulpix has a bit of an attitude″ Snow apologized, putting her Pokemon down.

″Don't worry much, Snow. Let's go on our first adventure, finding the professor's lab before midnight!″ I eagerly said while dashing off! Much to my surprise, she followed me with little to no effort at all.

″What? You didn't think I would respect the natural boys stronger and faster than girls did you?″ She softly sighed, getting ahead of me.

End of Chapter.

**StevenZ12: There you have it folks. The second chapter that has at least 1000+ words than the first one Hahaha. Anyway I'd like to thanks my first two reviewers, Mystic47 and phantom-Jester. Snow Nightshade is mystic's OC and I will enjoy working with that character. The story is still young so I still have some place for OC's. Try to be diverse, I have two trainers but there is a plethora of other characters you can submit.**

**In the next chapter, they will finally make contact with the new Pokemon I talked about in chapter one. **

**Andre has found a travelling companion in the person of Snow Nightshade. How will they put up together as they're dashing to the unknown. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Nuevo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clash with the natives

**StevenZ12: Hello you all, StevenZ12 here alive and kicking. I'm really happy with how this story is going. Thanks to the latest reviewers Hands of destiny and Reven228. I will be accepting OC's for two more chapters before closing it until I'd need some more because each arc (there are 6 of them since Nuevo Possesses 6 districts) are quite heavy. The disclaimers is still in effects.**

**In the last chapter, Andre met Snow, a rather cute white haired girl that owned a Shiny Vulpix during his trip to Nuevo. After a rather rambling adventure, both set foot to the southern region and despite being happy about it, the black haired teenager was literally forced to travel with Snow. They were last seen running toward the unknown since none of them even knew where the Green Oak's Pokemon Research Lab was.**

**Chapter 3: Clash with the native**

″What? You didn't think I would respect the natural boys stronger and faster than girls did you?″

Andre laughed at this and tried to run even faster, only to bump unto a Pokemon I had never seen before.

That Pokemon was indeed strange and resembled an anteater. It had a brownish appearance. His face was deep brown and round with a very prominent nose.

It harbored a pebble collar around his tiny neck and possessed one clawed toe on each. His tail was complemented with a middle sized jagged rock. A bump appeared on his head as he started whining.

″(Peblo… Peblossa!)″ the strange little Pokemon groaned.

Before Andre could pay his apologies to the foreign Pokemon, Snow rushed to him and picked it up, gently rubbing his head.

″Aww… you're such a cute Pokemon to be covered in dirt like that″ She whispered, calming the Pokemon down.

″(Peblo...)″ was the answer of the seemingly rock type Pokemon.

After some pampering from Nightshade, the Pokemon jumped off her arms, lovingly rubbed himself on her leg then took off in the opposite direction.

″What was that Pokemon?″ Andre asked while looking around and spotting starlies and Pidgeys.

″From what I've heard, it was named Pebblosa.″ The white haired teenager while playing with a trend of her hair. ″He was so cute too…″ She added, her voice trailing off.

″Sure sure. Let's find that professor first.″

(4 hours later- Andre's P.O.V)

″This is getting nowhere! I told you that we had to go up to this hill!″ I annoyingly said while we were rubbing my sore feet.

″Oh? So now mister Aegis is angry? WHO WAS IT THAT DECIDED TO LEAVE DOWNTOWN TO GO ON THE STREETS INSTEAD?″ was my companion's answer, her pale skin becoming more and more red, this time not in embarrassment.

I grew more and more frustrated because I truly wanted to find the lab A.S.A.P then go to the adventure I dreamed of.

″Well if miss Nightshade could be as bright as her hair color, then we could fin…″ I started before getting ko'ed by a right slap and a left mild flamethrower.

″I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET LOST!″ she shouted before running off, her Vulpix giving me a harsh glare before huffing and running after her trainer.

″Owowowow! How is this possible? What did I do wrong?″ I roared, growling about girls and their temper.

I wandered around the streets for some time, deciding to not bother about her. But as you can imagine, it felt lonely and sad without her presence. I found myself thinking about her and feared for her safety. I knew that she could manage herself and unlike me, she had a Pokemon with her. But still, I decided to let go of my pride and try to find her before anything happens.

Some time passed and I still was ruminating my thought on Green Oak's plaza when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

″Hi man, it seems that this Vulpix want you to follow her'' the teen stated

"Why?" I asked, a really bad feeling engulfing me.

″You should come with me, your girlfriend is in danger.″ He gravely stated while grabbing my hand and running towards the Green Oak slumps.

(Some time earlier, Snow's P.O.V)

″ _I hate him! I despise him! I loathe him! Why can't he listen to me? Where is the sweet and kind boy I had met in the plane? Is he really simply a charmer and nothing more?″_ I ranted while running around the city, feeling abandoned. My Vulpix huffed in a ″(I told you so)″ manner.

I bumped to a rooster's hole and tripped, scratching my knee in the process. I felt teary and lonely for the first time. I knew what was wrong and even with Vulpix nuzzling me to give me courage, I knew something wasn't right.

I realized that he too couldn't have known about the actual whereabouts of the Pokemon lab. I felt a pang of guilt engulf me like a storm and I silently cried in Vulpix fur. By her demeanor, I could also sense that Vulpix missed him too. We both whined for a while before getting a hold on ourselves.

We decided to search and apologize to him because first he was the only person I know on this region and second, I really needed comfort and as selfish as it sounds, his arms were perfect for that.

″Let's go search for him, Vulpix!″ I said while getting up… soon to fall back on my rear.

″Sh*t! I my knee is too hurt for me to move around. Vulpix, try to find somebody suitable to help. I can't move well and I stuck in a rather shady place. ″ I pleaded to my golden furball Pokemon. ″(Pix! Vulpix)″

She accepted, licking my cheek telling me not to worry, or so I interpreted her howling. She then took off and disappeared from the slump I was locked in.

I started to fear a lot for myself since I was in a dark alley, late in the evening and injured so I wouldn't be able to do a break for it if a situation presented itself. Despite this I refused to get teary and decided to stay strong and courageous. I bit my lip and sang a song softly that came from the Unova legendary folklore.

(On Meloetta's sparkling recital air)

When truth and Ideals do encounter themselves,

Something can be born, something within oneself,

Justice and Victory, both side of one same coin

Is what I strive to gain.

(chorus)

The voice of truth,

The Ideal's plea,

These are my relics

The voice of my soul

The courage of justice

Sing and pray for your wish.

This song was something my mom taught me before going to Aspertia's summer camp and she told me to sing it whenever I would feel afraid or lonely. Curiously, it always helped me to cheer up.

″This is quite the voice you have there, lass″

I quickly turned around to see who was talking to me, but I couldn't find them.

″Who's there?″ I shakily asked, trying to get up on my feet, only to wince in pain due to my knee.

″Don't worry we won't hurt you if you come willingly with us.″ the unseen voice offered, or rather threatened.

″Your voice would replace our shrine priestess well, she's sick you see…″ Another voice sighed.

Growing more and more worried and adrenaline shooting through my veins, I managed to stand and stay on my feet before shouting ″Show yourselves!″

″Alright, white haired, we will show ourselves.″ one of the voices said before many forms came from the roofs above.

At first glance, they were teenagers but there were a woman with them. They had jade colored pants and sneakers like almost every other teenagers, but they had a jade bracelet around their right wrists and wore ponchos. Still jade green. The woman with them didn't have pants but was wearing a jade short dress that had a gold line on the middle.

Their uniform matched to say the least. They looked like they belonged to some sort of tribe and they didn't look very friendly.

″I see by the look on your face that you don't quite know who we are. We are the descendants of Nuevo's first peoples. We don't give ourselves a name, we just call ourselves the ″Natives.″ My name is Caitlin.″ She presented herself. The three teens beside her didn't bother presented themselves, but looked quite interested by me. I knew that it could turn sourly. My fears where confirmed when she sent out a Pokemon that I had never seen before.

″It's nothing personal, but you have to come with us. Capulily, use sleep powder.″ Caitlin commanded.

As soon as I heard this, my knee pain disappeared for a moment and the only thing on my mind was to get away from them, as quickly as possible.

I ran as fast as I could, but they followed without much effort, especially that Capulily or whatever it was called.

″If only I had Vulpix with me, I could fend off this pokemon since he obviously looks like a grass type.″ I cursed under my teeth as I kept running like a Tauros on a stampede.

Of course, just like a movie cliché, after turning two or three more corners, I tripped again and I lost all my tension. As a result, my knee pain came back in a sweep and made me cringe under the sharp pain. My pursuers of course took advantage of that and evilly warned: ″Well dear don't you worry, soon you won't be feeling any pain at all.″

Giving into fear, I did the only thing I could have done in this situation:

″I'M SORRY ANDRE, WHERE ARE YOU SAVE M…″ I shouted with all the pipes Arceus could have gave me before seeing a green powdery cloud and a black veil.

( Vulpix's P.O.V)

″( These humans are always messing things up. Now she want me to find somebody that can be trusted in order to help her to the Pokemon Center. But none of them gives that vibe of trust I desire. If only that stupid teenager would have been more smooth, none of this would have happened)″ I grumbled, running around while searching for the right person.

This is when I heard my trainer's shriek. This froze my blood and luckily, I found an older teenager that gave off the vibe of trust I was searching for. Needless to say that I ran or rather, quick attacked him in order to get noticed.

(Trustworthy teenager's P.O.V)

″Here Gil! We're all stockpiled for a good week.″ congratulated the said human while packing his stuff on his enormous bag.

″(Can't you do a day without doing any Sableye or Meowstics?)″ his purplish Pokemon answered, sweatdropping slightly.

″Aww don't give me that Gilla, you're even worse than I am at this″ I pointed out while finishing my packing.

″(Anyway, why won't we pay professor Forrest a visit before hitting the roads again master?)″ The little lizard Pokemon proposed before getting up and stretch.

″Seems ditto. Whatever ring your Chimecho″ I answered, valuing myself some playful poison sting.

As I helped my purple Pokemon up to my shoulder, I was rather brutally flattened by a golden red furball.

″Hey what got me in that pushy situation?″ I asked, groaning at the Pokemon standing before me. It had a golden fur and 6 tails. There was no mistaking it, it was a Vulpix and she looked worried.

″(What gives Rokubi? Got a problem on your end that would justify you quick attacking my brah here?)″ Gilla asked the Vulpix who didn't look very talkative, judging by her agitation.

″(I don't have time to explain, please let's get Andre that I spot over there and follow me quickly)″ Vulpix pleaded while tugging my pants, menacing on either burn it to a crisp or shred it away.

″No problem foxy, I don't mind playing human mystery dungeon for once!″ I decided before getting to the plaza and pick up what I figured was the Vulpix trainer's boyfriend.

(Andre's P.O.V)

Trust trainer, Vulpix and I were running our a** up, following foxy's tracks. I mentally beat myself up for what happened. I knew I shouldn't have let her wander on her own. Now I knew the only way to make up to her was to go and save her from wherever she was.

″By the way, who exactly are you man?″ I asked in between two breath.

″My name is Sven and I am a Pokemon backpacker as you can see.″ He presented himself and pointed his rather huge backpack. ″This little one on my shoulders is Gilla, my first Pokemon.″ He added while the said Gilla made a two finger salute.

″I would have loved our encounter be a little less hectic. My name is Andre and I wish to become Nuevo's champion. I don't have any Pokemon yet.″ I introduced myself, returning the two finger salute to Gilla.

″( If you have done doing civilities, quiet down, I have spotted them.)″ Vulpix warned before simply shouting ″(3-2-1, CHARRRGEE!)″ while spewing flames outta her mouth.

What happened here is that Vulpix's flames destroyed the car where Vulpix had spotted her trainer. As in anger, a strange Pokemon jumped from the car and tried to attack us with stun spore.

″Gilla, Poison Sting!″ Sven commanded as the Pokemon backed away from the rain of poisonous needles.

″Go for it Steven, I'll hold that Capulilly here.̋ He reassured before commanding a Poison Jab.

″Thanks millions for that Sven!″ I said, relieved to have him by my side. Focusing back on track, I sped up and reached the car. Two strange people popped out and tried to stop me. They were strangely dressed but I didn't care, as the only thing on my mind was to get my friend out of there safely. Needless to say that I knocked them out with relative ease, but that's not important.

With that done, I picked my white haired friend and bolted out just in time to see Gilla scoring a mad Poison Uppercut square on the plant like Pokemon chin, knocking her out.

″So how did you like that missy?″ Sven smugly asked, proud of his Gilla.

″Not bad, not bad at all″ she conceded before literally vanishing from our sight, same goes for her henchmen and woman.

″Who were these guys? Why did they do that to her?″ I asked, a sudden bloodlust of anger getting the better of me. Before I tried anything, I got whacked by Vulpix's tails.

″(Pipe down! Everything's alright!)″ Vulpix shouted, or so I caught from all the Vul's and Pix's.

″I wonder where should we go next. Do you know any places Sven?″ I asked while holding Snow close to me. Sven had placed her arms around my neck and the more I held her, the more I could feel her arms tightening up around me. The feeling of guilt that was squeezing me like an Onix Binding a Caterpie slowly went away as it was replaced by a wave of warm relief.

Once Sven noticed that I had snapped out of it, He answered: ″Well if your done hugging your _Snowver_, I can show you the way to the monster Lab.″ He teasingly joked, laughing at the blank stare I was giving him.

His Gilla just facepalmed at this and growled his name like he wanted to say: ″(This is what I'll have to go through each day brah.)″

End of Chapter.

**StevenZ12: There it is folks, the third chapter's done. In order for you guys to view the Pokemon used in the chapter, I'll put a link that'll give you guys the actual Pokemon description.**

**So that's for Gilla: wiki/Gilla**

**Capulilly: wiki/Capulilly**

**I'd like to thanks my newest follower, HeartGoldSoulSilver for your time and I'm happy that the story picks up your interest. I hope I will be able to keep that interest up. I'd like also to thank Jeffthekiller14 for his OC submission. The next chapter will be the one where the new starter Pokemon will be unfolded. So what type should either Snow or Andre get? Please comment on the matter as I want to know what would be the best with others opinion. Anyway please R,R and F ****. Have a nice day **

**StevenZ12, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Andre's first pokemon

**StevenZ12: Hello everyone. StevenZ12 back here for another chapter. By the way, did you guys watched the actual ORAS livestream? I did but to be honest, the only thing truly worth remembering is that Mega Rayquaza has been confirmed. Honestly he looks boss. I like the design and his actual strength could put him on par with the likes of mega Mewtwo or Mega Kangaskhan. Anyway have fun reading the next chapter and the next hype wave Hahaha.**

**In the last chapter, Andre and Snow had their first travelling dispute. Parting with Andre, Snow had a very bad encounter with a group who called themselves "the natives". After joining forces with an older teenager called Sven, they manage to free the white haired girl from them. Andre now has to deal with the remorse he's feeling.**

**Chapter 4: Andre's first Pokemon**

(At green Oak's Pokemon lab.)

″Where in the world is Sven? He was supposed to be back in 1 hour. It's been 3 hours already!″ a tall man annoyingly shouted, looking at his watch.

″ Calm down Professor Forrest. I'm sure he got his reasons″ a female voice hushed, sighing while she was making the evening coffee for the scientists.

Professor Forrest was a man in his late 40's. We was rather tall and a little tanned as well. He sported a black beard that was aligned with his sideburns and to be honest, he was still well toned physically. He had a kaki green working suit and the generic lab coat, only this one was black and sported strange runes at the back. At his waist, he sported a black belt with 6 pokeball stuck to it, 3 on each side. In his mouth, he had an Oran berry tree twig that made him look somewhat like a ranch keeper.

Looking into the Pokemon ranch he actually owned behind the Lab, three Pokemon, one grass, one water and one fire.

″Wait dears, two new trainers are gonna take you to a trip none of you will forget.″ He reassured them.

(Green Oak's Lab road, 8:45 PM. Andre's POV)

Sven, Snow and I walked for some time on a road that had led to the Pokemon Lab. Seeing that I was still dealing with a bit of the guilt I felt for letting her go alone in a city that she didn't know. I constantly muttered I'm so sorry Snow. I swear to Arceus, it looked like a Luvdisc themed movie. You would see me walking with a girl in my arms, apologizing quietly like no tomorrow while slowly fondling her white hair. I did feel her arms "squeezing" around me and even a slight nuzzle that shook my entire being.

Sven just chuckled at this and soon we would arrive to the Pokemon Lab.

″Welcome to the "lab"″ Sven theatrically announced.

My jaw dropped to the floor for the second time this week.

The said lab, was simply huge. The main building could easily be 7 or 10 floors tall and very wide. It was jade green, gold and black and was greatly decorated. What baffled me the most was the many new Pokemon I saw there.

I saw some Pebblosa, a Pokemon I had seen before. I managed to see some Snivy, Swanna and even Boldore. Many Pokemon form faraway region and native Pokemon played with each in other while older and more evolved Pokemon were snoozing or training.

″This place is H-U-G-E.″ I stuttered, simply amazed by seeing this much Pokemon variety gathered in one place.

″Your crush on Snow is H-U-G-E″ Sven shouted, breaking into laughter while giving me a tap on the back, nearly making me fall with Snow still locked into my arms.

″I… I don't have a crush on her. She's cute alright, but that's as far as it goes.″ I managed to say, holding her slightly tighter.

″Yeah sure man, I would take that seriously if you would stop reddening like an angry Primeape… or a blushing Buneary in heat.″ Sven countered, quick like always.

I felt myself becoming even redder. Before he could embarrass me anymore, I sped up and got past some huge metal gates.

This is when a huge Pokemon came in front of me. It was mainly grey but sported crystal clear spike-like appendices. It had sky blue eyes, a grey helmet of some sort and a diamond shaped tail. It had four legs and stood on all of them and each of these legs where complemented with huge rocky claws. This Pokemon looked like no jokes and slightly angry. Once it opened his mouth, I got a good view of is enormous jaw filled with rocky fangs that shined like quartz. He roared and the sound made my knees turn to jelly and only the fact that I was still holding my sleeping travelling companion kept me standing.

″_(Diaaaaaaaaa!)″ _the dinosaur-like quadruped Pokemon howled, wagging his huge tail which produced a sharp sound.

Unlike me, Sven wasn't frightened at all by the behemoth's appearance. It simply got past me and gave some Charti berry to the huge Pokemon. The beast growled (Yeah. I was very surprised that this monster could actually produce such a sound!) in content and quickly crunched through the berry's tough skin. Then it lowered its head and Sven hopped on him. He then gave me the signal to come and join him up here.

″Come on you little Growlithe, you're not truly going to say that you're afraid of this little guy?″ Sven teased, helping Vulpix and Gilla up before giving a slight signal to the helmeted Pokemon.

″I'm not getting on tha…!?″ I started before getting literally picked up by his jaw, forcing me to hold Snow even firmer as he putted me on his back near Sven. After giving me a friendly nuzzle, the surprisingly gentle giant walked toward a wooden building inside what I now considered a natural park.

″So what is that Pokemon anyway Sven?″ I asked my partner once I got past the shock state.

″Ohh this, my friend, is Diamond! You could sell him easy for a Mukload of money″ Sven cheerfully replied.

″(Pix)″ Vulpix sighted, giving herself a 6-tailed facetail while Gilla laughed, thinking of it as a good one. The behemoth roared in annoyance but made Sven pay by raising his scale right under his rear, making him do the jump.

″What do you mean it's bugging you Dia?″ Sven groaned while rubbing his rear, while the dinosaur started to… laugh. Well if you can interpret the pressure sound coming in quick succession from his gaping mouth as such.

″Hey… what about my answer?″ I coughed, gaining his attention back.

″Sorry about that. This Pokemon is known as Diamat. It's one of the most ancient Pokemon in Nuevo and also one of the strongest. Despite it's appearance, this one his pretty gentle and easygoing. It also the professor's strongest Pokemon. It sports the dragon type with rock type attribute.″ Sven explained while petting the helmet of the behemoth.

″(Diiiaaaaamaaaat!)″ The Pokemon roared, proud of the praise he was giving him.

I stayed silent for the short distance with my mind coursing from Snow's state to the excitement of the new Pokemon I would see in Nuevo.

We finally arrived to the wooden building. Diamat slowly got us to the ground as he was tall and jumping off him, especially with Snow in my arms, wasn't the right idea. This is when I saw a tall man draped in black coming near us. I immediately tensed up but Sven calmed me down by putting his hand on my shoulder.

″So this is the two trainer I was waiting for Sven?″ the man greeted, looking at both of us before seeing Snow's state.

″Could you please help her wake up, I don't like the fact that she's still unconscious.″ I almost whined, having another burst of guilt almost bringing me to tears.

″Sure there is a room there. Just don't do any trick there.″ The tanned man said while pointing a room further down. ″Also make her drink this. It's a bit bitter, but it'll help her system get rid of the grogginess caused by Capulilly's sleep powder.″ He added while handing me a hot bottle that smelled like tea.

″Wait how did you know?″ I disbelievingly asked.

″I filled the professor in brah, now go fake out with her already.″ Sven explained, taking a stroll into the nearby forest on Diamat's back.

I smiled a there antics and went to the room and laid her on the bed.

″If you knew how I feel sorry for what happened to you. Now please drink that tea and you should feel much better.″ I softly whispered, bringning the hot drink to her lips.

Triggering the automatic deglutition was no easy task. I had to bring her into a sitting position to keep her from choking. Once I laid her back on the bed, I thought about my mom and sis back in Lentimas town and I started to get homesick.

My hand held Snow's for quite a long time and I didn't dare get up to look for Sven or the professor.

″Please wake up Snow… I don't think I can take much for of this wait.″ I muttered under gritted teeth.

My wishes got answered around one hour later. I heard her groaning and immediately went to her side. As my face came close to hers, her eyes shot open.

We stared deeply into each other, blushed and then…

*Slap!*

(Snow's P.O.V)

Finally freed from my lethargic state, I felt hot air blowing near my face. I somehow felt like I knew the holder of that breath and woke up. Andre's face was close to mine. I stared blankly into his eyes. When they finally started to show relief, I took my revenge and slapped him. Hard.

My companion comically fell on his back, holding his cheek and groaning from the stinging sensation.

″WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!″ He angrily shouted once he had stood up.

″THIS IS LETTING ME GO INSTEAD OF KEEPING ME WITH YOU!″ I shouted back, completely oblivious to his anger.

I then stood up and hugged him, literally burying my face on is shirt and kissed him on the cheek. ″This is for coming to my rescue, black knight. I was so scared there.″

We stayed embraced for quite some time and it helped me wash away all fear or anything that could have happened. Honestly speaking, hearing him muttering soft ″I'm sorry″ was really cute and the feeling of his finger running through my hair could have felt more soothing than Jigglipuff's sing attack.

I was enjoying the moment, simply happy that such a person was my friend and travelling companion.

We broke up just in time to see the professor, some teenager, Vulpix and some Pokemon I never seen before that resembled a little purple lizard and a giant dinosaur that looked unsettlingly friendly for something of this size, looking at us, smiling.

″So now, will you still deny that she's not your Luvdisc?″ Sven teased, getting 6-tail slapped by Vulpix.

″(Vulpix)″ The six tailed Pokemon growled before jumping into my arms.

″What do you mean even if he would say that I wouldn't approve it just yet you fake Kyuubi?″ Sven mocked, immediately disappearing behind the giant creature to prevent any payback from the golden furred Pokemon.

I laughed at this and gently stoke my Vulpix as we headed towards the central room. The giant Pokemon returned to the rocky mountain while we went inside.

When we finally arrived to the professor's office, I was really impressed by the "nature" feel of it all. Everything was freshly clean and there where even a lake in the room, which surprised me.

″What place is this? And who are you guys anyway?″ I asked the teen and the grown-up man draped in a black lab coat.

The teenager answered first. ″My name is Sven and I'm 18. I'm a Pokemon backpacker.

This is my partner, Gilla. I am the one who helped Andre to save your sorry rear.″

The little purple lizard gave me a two finger salute. ″(Gil!)″

″ And I am the regional Pokemon professor, my name is Forrest. My speciality is Pokemon natural studying and I'm the head of the Nuevo labs, which is also a natural park here in green Oak. I see that you've seen my most prized Pokemon, Diamat? He's a really friendly Pokemon for his looks.″ the professor shrugged, patting some random Growlithe that jumped into his arms.

″A pleasure to make your acquaintance professor.″ I respectfully replied, doing a short bow.

″Aww no need to get all formal, just call me Forrest, it'll do fine.″ Forrest said, making Kobe's "calm it down" hand motion.

″So are we going to see the starters? Willwewillwewillwe?!″ Andre blurted out, making all do the jump. I face palmed at his antics.

″Woah, chillnobyl out man! Were already in the den bro, you don't need to make such baboom!″ Sven spitted, earning a 6-tailed slap and a normal slap from both my Vulpix and his own Gilla.

I gave him a long stare but then burst into laughter. This achieved to evacuate all stress from earlier.

″Finally somebody that has SOME sense of humor. ″ the backpacker grinned, sticking out a hand that I High-Fived immediately.

″AHEM!″ The professor coughed, gaining our attention instantly. ″Well it's a little late, near 11pm but I will introduce you to the Pokemon here anyway. As you already know, I am professor Forrest and I am the leading researcher here. Like all other league affiliated regions, we offer a choice between three rare Pokemon here in the Nuevo region. Allow me to introduce you to Foliat, Kidling and Aguade.″ He theatrically introduced, releasing the three Pokemon from their pokeball.

″Woooooaahh!″ Both Andre and I sighed in unison. We really liked what we saw.

Foliat was a little Pokemon that resembled a chick of some sort. It was lime green with leaf like baby wings. His face was white as was the rest of his body but his paws were thin and cream brown, just like most birds. His cheeks were white and in Overall, it looked rather feminine. Upon seeing us staring at it, the little Pokemon tried to fly away, but obviously couldn't, so it ran hiding behind kidling.

Kidling for his part was taller than Foliat. It obviously looked like a goat Pokemon. Aside of the goat appearance, it possessed white fur that fitted nicely with his brown face and upper belly section. Two little horn were visible on the top of his head. To complete the portrait, it had a flame like tail and two clawed hooves that looked adept to climb rough surfaces like mountains. Looking proud despite his childish appearance, the kid Pokemon tried to impress us with a baaaa that just made him look even cuter in my opinion.

Aguade looked like a bipedal blue dinosaur with a cross shaped white appendage on his face. It possessed tiny arms with white tips that sported dark blue claws, the same color of the scale plate it had on his belly. It also had a long blue tail with one tiny spike protrusion near the tip. It gave a friendly smile and spew some water up to create a refreshing rain on us.

″All of them are Pokemon native from this region and possesses their own strength and weakness as well their own personalities. You may choose between them tomorrow. Take a good night of sleep and tomorrow, choose between your first… or second partner.″ Forrest proposed, releasing all Pokemon into the wild for their last night.

″Seems good enough. I'm starting to get beat.″ I yawned while rubbing my eyes in tiredness.

″ Same here″ Andre agreed, opening his mouth wide like a Swalot.

I went to slap him for his lack of manners, but reminded that he saved me and instead I smiled sweetly at him, making him blush a little. I kinda knew I could manipulate him since he seems to be used to fall for girls demand. That reaction just now proved it.

″Good Night Snow.″ He nervously wished before disappearing with Sven to a room.

″Good Night Andre″ I muttered, getting to my own room with Vulpix.

*Omni's P.O.V*

That night, neither of them truly slept. Their dreams where full of though for their adventure. It swirled with their conflicting emotions and desires. Snow's especially had an agitated night. Her subconscious couldn't completely forget the traumatizing event that had took place, yet the souvenirs of Andre act of repentance and especially his fingers running through her hair calmed her down once again. In the end, she went and thought about what starter she wanted to get.

″I will get this one,″ she smiled in her sleep before finally falling into deep sleep state

(Following late morning. 10:30 Am- Andre's P.O.V)

When I woke up from my deep sleep, I felt so much refreshed. Yesterday was truly an eventful day. Quickly my thought went for Snow. There where something that unsettled me about her. When I wished her good night, for a moment, I felt like she could order me around like a Combee to a Vespiquen. Weird isn't it, but she seemed to have a strong personality even though she looked so cute. I sighed. This wouldn't make me go anywhere so I just decided to stop thinking about for now.

″So when are you gonna stop daydreamderying?″ Sven shrugged, bumping my back to get me going. ″ we've got to take our breakfast and then it's on to the lab for the starter selection.″ He added, already ready to leave for the morning chow.

″Ok ok I'm coming″ I replied, heading to the WC to do my morning wash.

Once everything was in order, Sven and I joined Forrest and Snow for breakfast. We barely talked, as if everyone were in a hurry to finish their plate in order to get to the true meaning of our coming to the lab. Breakfast passed over in a flash and we then made our way to our main course of the day, the control room. Many devices where aligned on the table, they picked my curiosity.

″What are these professor?″ I asked, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible, which wasn't easy considering the fact that I was literally boiling inside with excitement.

″You're such a kid Andre. Can't you wait a little longer for the poor man to start? ″ The white haired teen asked, looking at me with a disapproving frown.

″You said that because you already got your Vulpix, can't you understand? I'm getting my first Pokemon extremely soon!″ I blurted out, almost uncontrollably while clenching both fists in excitement.

″AND I MIGHT RECONSIDER GIVING THE RESPONSIBILITY OF A POKEMON TO SUCH AN IMMATURE KID IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW!″ Forrest shouted, making the whole building shake.

A dark green aura was slowly seeping around him and he was manifestly annoyed. Gilla and Vulpix quickly retreated into their trainer's arms and tried to make themselves little.

″Sorry about that.″ both I and Snow sheepishly repented, keeping our head down.

″Wow, you're still strong as ever… heh Forrest?″ Sven whispered for himself.

″ Sorry about that kids, but I had to take back the situation in my hands. Now I suppose that you know what I'm going to talk about. [Blah Training Pokemon is [Blah Blah].″

The speech he gave made me even more psyched, but I really wanted to get my Pokemon now.

Surprisingly, Forrest smiled and told me that he knew that I was excited.

″I'd like to give you both your pokedex, that will have to be with you always as they serve as your I'd and portable phone. Secondly this is your own trainer card. They are your ID. You lose it and nobody knows for sure who you are and our league is long and rigid, so you cannot have a Gym leader match without showing them your ID for the records.

There is a set of 5 Pokeballs for each of you. Also here is the 6000 starting poke yen we give to every trainer that starts fresh out in Nuevo.″ He said while distributing the goods to everyone.

Turning to me, he added ″ The Nuevo league is different from any league you may have heard off. Since our region is immense, we have split it in four. To be allowed to the Black Spade city Nuevo championship, you must have in your possession all 16 badges. Do not falter in the road, as it will be long and difficult. Many of these gyms doesn't solely test the Pokemon and trainer bond.

They test the Pokemon or the trainer themselves. Your skill, your heart, your resolve will be questioned during this path. Prepare yourself.″ He enigmatically quoted, putting his hands on my shoulder.

A fierce look of determination appeared on my face. I already knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake to be the strongest. I putted my hands on my heart and nodded.

Turning to Snow, Forrest said this to her: ″ I do not know what you wish to do, but I will tell you this. You sport very unusual features for a teenager, the native may or may not interpret this as a sign. Find yourself a path that you'll walk on. The region is immense and there are many way to find yourself in this region. Travel and explore the world, but don't use your features to make others kneel before you.″

I could feel that the professor might fear for her, but the gleam of defiance I saw in Snow's eyes told me that she would more than hold her own next time.

″ I understand professor besides, I'm not alone. I've got him with me.″ she replied, making her way to me and leaning on me with a cat smile.

″Good!″ The black robed scientist approved, ″Now on for the choices, you got Foliat, Kidling and Aguade.″ Which one of them will you pick as your first native partner?″ He presented, leaving us deep in thought.

I knew once I made my choice, I wouldn't change it. It was the moment I had waited ever since I wished to become a Pokemon trainer. But in an ultimate act of self-restriction, I turned over to my partner and simply said: ″ Well you know what they say, ladies first!″

(Snow's P.O.V)

I was honestly baffled. Andre was tripping with excitement the whole time but still wished me to go first.

″I'm impressed by your chivalry mister.″ I lightly laughed while he looked away, embarrassed.

I went to Foliat and picked her up in my arms. ″ you will be my first Pokemon of this region, Foliat!″ I whispered to her ear. The little grass Pokemon happily growled then went to greet my Vulpix, who looked at her and smiled. She was ″approving″ this Pokemon for sure.

Focusing back on Andre, I pushed him forward and told him that it was his turn to choose.

″Heh, I guess this is the moment of truth.″ He happily sighed, turning to the Pokemon that looked expectantly at his direction.

(Andre's P.O.V)

*BA-DUMP BA-DUMP*

My heart was pounding, I honestly couldn't decide between Kidling and Aguade. Somehow doe, I found something in Aguade's eyes that intrigued me. It didn't look simply eager, it was like it was begging to be taken.

″What is this Aguade's story? Why does it look so sad somehow?″

″I see you remarked. This Aguade is the only starter that never got picked. Trainers always viewed him as too little or too weak.″ Forrest explained.

″Then I'll pick him. No Pokemon has to be ignored and none has to be taken lightly. I'll show him the world!″ I decided, taking him in my arms. The lizard Pokemon immediately hugged me and wept tears of joy, of which I followed rather quickly.

My dream was finally becoming reality, I had a pokedex, some pokeballs, cash money, a sweet travelling companion and finally a Pokemon on my own. I was ready to go to the new world.

″May your journey be fructuous and best of luck to you three.″ Forrest blessed us.

″Us three, does that mean…″ I started

Sven didn't even gave me the time to doubt. ″Yep man, you'll be stuck with me. I feel like staying with you guys will be interesting. I can take care of the wounded and make the food… unless you wanna eat berries for all your trip.″ He offered.

″Of course Sven, I don't see why not!″ I accepted, high-fiving him.

Snow looked ok with this and happily high fived him.

″Now that this is taken care off, let's g…″ I roared while getting ready for a dash before Snow's hand on my shoulder.

″You little minun, we both have a new Pokemon. You do know what it means? ″ Snow giggled, her Foliat gaining a fierce expression.

I couldn't have felt happier than this moment. And it's with eagerness that I looked at my water type partner and said: ″Yes Snowhead, I know. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. Prepare yourself.″

End of chapter.

**StevenZ12: Well you have it, a big chapter indeed. Once again I'd like to thanks you, the readers for the interest you have for this story. I'm sorry I couldn't update as fast as the first three releases. College is a harsh reality and it doesn't always give you the time you need to write. But I promise I will update at least once a week. If I manage to update at a faster rate, well it can't hurt anybody right :P . Please rate, review or follow to make your suggestion on writing stile, syntax, storyline or even grammar. I'm willing to learn on how to make better stories anyway so I won't bite if you leave a comment, good or bad as long as it has respect and is constructive. Until them see you guys up and stay tuned for the next chapter as Andre and Snow will battle each other for the first time.**

**New Nuevo [Urobos] native Pokemon Used in this chapter ( They all belong to VP)**

**Aguade: ** wiki/Aguade****

**Foliat: **** wiki/Foliat**

**Kidling : **** wiki/Kidling**

**Diamat: ** wiki/Diamat****

**Dreamdary : ** wiki/Dreamdery****

**Baboom: ** wiki/Baboom****  
><strong>**

****Chillnobyl: wiki/Chillnobyl ****


	5. Chapter 5: Aguade vs Foliat

**StevenZ12: Hello y'all, StevenZ12 here. Here I am for the 5****th**** chapter of the story. I'm really happy about the fact that the readers seems to be enjoying the story and also happy that I can still use the Pokemon Sage Pokedex. By the way, have you guys seen the latest Mega Pokemon, Lagann bee and Bird Jesus? I have a feeling that these two will become quite popular. Tell me your thoughts on it on reviews for example as I have no Idea on polls loll. Anyway let's get this chapter under way.**

**In the last chapter, Andre and Snow (although unconscious at that time), entered the Green Oak Pokemon Lab and national reserve. Once she had woken up, they were presented with the starters as the Regional Professor Forrest made the circumstance speech. As the morning arrived, Snow decided to take Foliat as her new partner and Andre decided to take an ever forgotten Aguade as his starter and first Pokemon. Snow didn't lose time and challenged him to a Pokemon battle.**

**Chapter 5 Aguade vs. Foliat**

**(Andre's P.O.V- 11:30 am)**

_I couldn't have felt happier than this moment. And it's with eagerness that I looked at my water type partner and said: ″Yes Snowhead, I know. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. Prepare yourself.″_

″This ought to be interesting. What do you think Gilla?″ Sven whispered to his purple Pokemon who answered by an approving ″(Gil!)″

The Pokemon professor looked at both of us and smirked. ″Well since I still want my place to be intact as you will fight, I suppose that we can move to our grass zone outside. The other Pokemon living here might want to watch a spar.″

I looked over to my white-haired friend and asked her if she was ok with it.

″No problem at all Andre. Get going though, unless you want Floral to attack you first″ she teased while dashing of, quickly followed by both Vulpix and Foliat, who could run rather quickly to compensate for her lack of flight abilities.

I smiled and ran after her, Aguade still in my arms.

We soon arrived to a great clearing. Big trees flourishing with luxuriant foliage, berry trees that incensed the place with sweet smells, a crystal clear water that flowed on a stream river nearby. The scenery complemented with some Pokemon sleeping or playing on the trees and some basculin swimming the river at counter current, as if they were training. Both I and Snow observed the scenery with wonder. We were amazed by the nature and the purity of his safeguard.

Unknown to us, the professor and the backpacker smiled and felt their chest filling with pride.

″We take pride of preserving nature here in this natural park. This is Nuevo's nature. Not all of our region is as breathtaking as it is represented here, but where it is, you'll be amazed by how human have learned to live with their natural environment and this, despite the advances of technology.″ Forrest calmly stated, arms crossed in approval.

″Now we would like you to battle, but be careful about your surroundings.″ Sven tipped, stepping in the middle of the two trainers with one red and green flag in each arms.

I looked and him and cocked my head to the side. ″Hum what are these for Sven?″

Snow looked at me like I had three head, but before she could answer… or cross the clearing to slap some knowledge into me, Sven beat her to the punch.

″These, my friend, are the flags I'll be using to signal our position to this flock of Necrow so they can take you to the spirit world″ He stated, dead-serious.

I felt my heart sink. ″S-spirit world… why would you do that?″ I answered before actually understand the dumbness of my question, having watched countless Pokemon matches on television. I slapped my forehead in realisation… hard.

″Oh have you finally eaten you dreams and woken up for real rookie?″ Sven teased, getting this time slapped by Gilla. ″(Dude, just ref, you're getting worse at this.)″

″Oh really Gil? I feel like I'm becoming even better and better″ Sven laughed before becoming instantly serious and collected, which made me and Snow jump a little, startled by his sudden change in attitude.

″ahem! The first match between these trainers will now commence. Trainers one step forward and state your name!″ the ref introduced.

″ Andre Cauthemoc Aegis!″ I shouted, striking a up-down foot pose.

″Snow Nightshade″ my travelling companion shouted back, striking her pose that included running her hand swiftly through her hair and finishing by a classic two finger salute.

Taking back the situation in his hand, the ref continued with the battle explanations.

″This battle will be conducted with one Pokemon each and no time limit. The Pokemon that will stay on the ground not twitching for 10 seconds will be declared KO and the trainer of the standing Pokemon will win the battle. Battle with respect and honor. Now send your Pokemon″

″Alright, come on out Floral!″ Snow said, sending her Pokemon forward. The little chick Pokemon growled cutely but did looked like quite a fighter.

I thought that this would be the perfect time to use my pokedex for the first time so I opened it and held the camera in front of me. The scanner recognized the form of Foliat and gave me the pokedex entry.

″_( Foliat, the fledgling Pokemon. Although Foliat is unable to fly, it maintains the extremely high metabolism of its evolutions. It's often found feeding on sugar-rich fluids in plants and other Grass-types.)″_

I nodded at the description and then sent my Aguade.

″Keep it salty Aguade!″ I eagerly roared, to that war cry, Aguade looked focused and clapped his hand together. A moment later, he looked at me with a demand in his eyes.

″(Agua! Aguade!)″ he seemingly asked, gesturing from Floral than to himself.

″What would you want little guy?″ I asked, unsure of that it wanted.

Thankfully, Sven came to my rescue. ″I think that Aguade wants a nickname just like Floral.″ He remarked.

I thanked him and turned back to my partner. ″Is that so?″

″(Aguade!)″ my Pokemon happily nodded.

″Then let's see. How do Iztatl sounds?″ I asked.

The professor raised an eyebrow and smirked, I didn't gave it much attention doe and shifted my attention back to my water starter just in time to intercept his crash course to my arms. He happily nuzzled me and then got back in the battle field.

Snow used this opportunity to scan my Aguade with her own pokedex.

″_(Aguade, the Hatchling Pokemon. Its face is armored with hard rock salt. It uses its head like a hammer to break open nuts and block attacks.)″_

″ Be careful Floral, he look like a tough customer.″ Snow warned, pulling her hair in a ponytail with a strap. That gave her a much fiercer appearance as she told me these words

″ I may be sweet, but underestimate me and you'll be on your knees faster than an Arcanine's Extremespeed attack!″ She almost cockily warned, a bright competitive gleam shining through her crystal eyes.

I was greatly taken aback by this. I gave myself a good two hand slap to focus or I would have stared in her eyes for hours without even noticing it. Yeah the magnetic power of her eyes were that bad, I will shamelessly admit it.

″Alright Izatl, let's go for the win!″ I eagerly shouted, getting in a fighting stance.

The ref, seeing that we were ready, gave us the signal we all waited for.

″Aguade vs. Foliat, battle, set, BEGIN!″ he indicated, raising both flags.

″Aguade, use scratch at full speed″ I commanded, clenching my fist then making the scratch motion.

″Foliat, growl!″ Snow countered swiftly.

Izatl went for a scratch attack but Foliat let go a very cute cry that seemingly made the water Pokemon feel bad and lessened his attack power.

″Keep ups them scratches coming Izatl, don't let up.″ I encouraged, making many swiping motion with my hands.

″Foliat, use growl once more then evade the claw swipes″ Snow commanded quickly as the birdie evaded more claw swipes coming her way.

″Change course! Izatl, get back and use water gun″ I commanded.

Izatl took many step backwards and shot a stream of mildly pressurised water to his opponent.

If the attack didn't do much damage, the leafy skin of Foliat started to dry up rather quickly. Foliat didn't like it and started to vainly scratch her body with her beak and wings.

Snow looked worried and surprised about that. ″Hey Floral, what's wrong? What did you do to her you bully?″ She asked her Pokemon before looking at my Aguade, a look of pure fury in her eyes. I couldn't answer much anyway, so I turned to the Pokemon professor.

″The Aguade line are Pokemon that have lived in extremely salty rivers and deltas. As a result, they have developed hard salt helmets and protrusion, as well as a body able to convert salt into rock. That means that they can raise the salt rate of her water attack to a high degree. It is enough to severely rash the skin of any grass or ground type Pokemon that possesses skin.″ The professor explained while I smiled at my Aguade.

″Hurray, let's keep it salty my friend. Use Water Gun once more.̋ I commanded, thrusting my fist forward.

″Foliat, run to gain speed and use peck!″ the white haired counter commanded, smirking and panting from the heat of the battle.

I didn't let up however. ″Izatl, prepare to intercept with scratch!″ I warned my white helmeted Pokemon, starting indeed to pant as well from the blazing feeling I felt. I knew I loved Pokemon battles. Seeing them in TV was already nice, but being there was a whole different story.

My friend stayed on her feet and warned her Foliat to watch out for the cross counter scratch that would follow her peck attack.

Proving to be much more resilient than what it looked like, Floral ran through the water gun attack and despite her terrible need to scratch herself landed a peck attack and was mildly affected by scratch, since my Aguade had his attack cut by around half. This attack, plus the effort of concentrating salt in his attack took a lot out of my starter.

″(Gua..Aguade…)″ He grunted, falling to one knee.

″Come on Izatl, you can stand up once more can you haibo?″ I cheered. ″We're almost there bro!″

This is where it became very difficult for me. I just understood just how good she was at deceive other. I looked to Snow's direction and her eyes gleamed strangely, mesmerizing me for a short period, but during that time, I could see that the same gleam of defiance had appeared. It didn't took me long to have a really bad feeling about it.

″That what you think Black Night!″ Foliat, Synthesis!″ She ordered.

My eyes became as blank as Parasect's ones. I knew what synthesis was since my mom's Tangrowth knew the move. I was more than surprised to see all damage inflicted to the fledgling disappear, same goes for her rashes.

″(Guade? Ag…)″ My water companion gawked, completely speechless.

When I finally got my speech back, I asked this simple question.

″What have happened, why did you restore so much vitality and why'd your Pokemon rashes disappear?″

(Omni's P.O.V)

During the fight, many Pokemon had gathered to see the skirmish. From grass dwellers to flying types, they were all represented in this spectator circle that formed throughout the battle. Forrest and Sven smiled at the girl's quick thinking.

″She might be an even gutsful trainer than you are Sven. She possesses strength″ Forrest noted to the backpacker, who slightly nodded in approval.

″Andre's doing well for his first battle, but to be honest, hiding Synthesis and using it right when Andre's had found a glimmer of hope, she's quite the manipulator.″ Sven added, turning back the battle.

(Andre's P.O.V)

Snow laughed, but this one wasn't the normal sweet laugh I knew. It was cocky and condescending, and made my heart sank because she was stating the truth. She had me completely fooled.

″Synthesis is a defensive move that heals a Pokemon health, I'm pretty sure you know that. But if you remember, this grass type move comes from the plants photosynthetic abilities. The intense sunlight raises the amount of stamina my Pokemon restores and creates, just like photosynthesis, a lot of water and sugar. In other words, it completely regulates any salt exceeds in any organs, and since skin is an organ, it cleans up any salt depot and evacuate it with the resulting water, healing the rashes in the process.″ She explained, completely baffling me.

″This is not happening…″ I said, feeling a sudden weakness in my knees and falling on them.

Exploiting that moment, Snow decided to put an end to the battle. ″Now Floral, take them out, use Absorb.″

″Stand your ground Izatl. Show them your inner strength!″ I cried out, standing up. I could feel tears of shame lurking their way to my eyes, given how she had played me like a fool, but I refused to give her the satisfaction of complete defeat.

″(Foliat! Foliiiiiiaaaaaaatttt)″ the pseudo-bird Pokemon grunted, releasing a tornado of grass energy that engulfed Aguade.

″(Guaaaaaaddddde)″ the salt lizard cried in pain. A long shriek of pain and fright, being caught in a maelstrom of pure grass energy with vampirism properties.

I stopped think starting this moment. I jumped, much to the surprise of Snow, Foliat and most probably all the spectators into the maelstrom and I felt the attack sucking my own stamina but I didn't care. I made my way to my partner who was weeping in fright and patted his back.

″I know it's scary Izatl. But I believe in you. Make her pay for what she did. Do it now!″ I whispered before feeling light headed from the attack effect and felt out of the storm with a big problem in my equilibrium.

″(Agu….)″ Aguade stuttered, before turning to Foliat and being engulfed in a light blue aura that blazed toward the sky and illuminated the entire clearing in a neon blue light.

Struggling to keep me standing, I saw Aguade looking at me with a smile. I returned him the smile and trusted forward with two fingers. At this, Aguade started to concentrate blue and red aura around him and stomped the ground, making electricity crack around him. I couldn't believe it. Aguade was performing the ever so sacred Dragon Dance.

I felt somehow his energy entering in me, clearing my senses so I could command him once again. I knew it most probably was his last strengths so I gritted my teeth, feeling strangely connected to my Pokemon and stood beside him, ready for the final act.

Snow looked at me, completely baffled by the recent events, she slapped her cheeks to get her focus back.

″ Foliat, don't let their will overpower us! Absorb into Peck to finish. I will give you credit for resilience Andre, but this battle is ours to win″ She shouted, trusting her fist forward as Floral jumped to release another green maelstrom.

″Aguade, cover your claws with hard salt and put all of your energy into it. Use dragon scratch″ I commanded, preparing my claw motion.

Foliat released the stream of green energy and jumped right in the middle of it as Aguade's right hand became entirely white and his claws became slightly longer. The blue and red light from the dragon dance fused together to make a purple veil that covered Aguade arm and he shot out at the encounter of the bird Pokemon.

(Aaaaaaaaaa!) Both I and Snow shouted, completely lost in the heat of the clash.

Both Pokemon collided, Foliat beak's longer and covered by a magnificent deep green smoke that had silvery spores in it and Aguade purple clad claw.

For a moment, a green and purplish light clashed each other, each rivaling in power and magnitude. In the middle of it all, Foliat's beak and Aguade's claws tried to overpower each other.

″You can do it Aguade, just a little harder my boy!″ I cheered with all my might.

″Blossom with power my little Foliat!″ Snow shouted, making a single palmed thrust motion with her hand.

As on cue, Aguade's light vanished and he was struck by the grass type, hard.

Like an arrow, the poor Pokemon flew straight at me and I caught it, the force of the impact made me fall over and trailed on some meters. When I looked to Izatl, he looked still conscious. So he lept over me and tried to resume the battle. Wobbling, he came to scratch Foliat, who had frozen in place, unable to believe that he could stand up and keep on fighting. All the Pokemon there fell silent. The unwavering resilience of the runty Aguade had completely made speech impossible for the viewers. The little salt Pokemon didn't talk even once while it walked toward Foliat and we knew then what was the situation. He was unconscious. Out cold in fact and it's with reason that he fell once he tried to scratch Floral. The move motion made his last light fade out and he fell, muttering a soft ″guade″ that I intimately meant I'm sorry. I soon followed him in darkness, unable to stay conscious any more.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard the words I had feared ever since I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer.

″Aguade is unable to battle. Foliat is the last Pokemon standing, the winner of this battle is Foliat and Snow Nightshade″ Sven gloomily officialised, happy for Snow but full of sorrow for me and Aguade.

End Of Chapter.

StevenZ12: Whew, that was quite the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fight, please make part of your impressions in reviews. As of today, I wish to implement music from the pokeverse whenever an important battle occurs or when they have to pass through an important place or route. The music will be taken form either the official Pokemon franchise or out the many fanmade music out there on youtube. I will always credit the composer since I'm using their works. That's too bad that Aguade lost his first battle but he put out a good fight. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of Nuevo: Legend of Quetzar.

New Nuevo [Urobos] native Pokemon Used in this chapter ( They all belong to VP)

Necrow: wiki/Necrow

Music that I feel that would go great with the chapter.

When discovering the clearing that will be used as a battlefield: watch?v=z8QNZisb9D4&list=PLEC319B2BF45F101B&index=27 ( Credit goes to Shinji Mirasaki from Pokemon company/Game Freak)

When engaging battle with Snow:

watch?v=x0olxepXyY8&index=11&list=PLkbvrtTIWj62igSWciePsw7gAhdLhdIqZ ( Credit goes to Abnegation's team from poke community)

When the battle between Aguade and Foliat climaxes:

watch?v=2tAvX3BolsY&index=22&list=PLvUInkAfZ-kowIl2F9C7A3_l4F3IPdyJl


	6. Mea Culpa

Hi everybody, StevenZ12 here. I just want to say sorry to you writer for not updating. A lot happened and college is hard so I didn't exactly have time to update. But don't worry. Once the session's over, that mean in a week, I'll be able to update one or twice a week like I use too. It do make my heart warm up to see the engoument for my story. Don't worry Nuevo fan. I'm coming back stronger then ever :P

Once again I'm sorry but please understand.

BTW My FC is 4768 8253 2233 in ORAS. The game was good as heck and now I'm craving for some battle to upload in my YT channel PrimalLatiosZ. I'm not looking to be famous or anything but I like to share battles that I do on the screen so others can see, just like a PR video :P

Have a nice day everyone and Stay tuned for the next couple of chapters. The first district arc is starting with chapter 6: hitting the road and Chapter 7 Andre wants to catch a pokemon.


End file.
